Supermarché : mission courses
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Parce qu'on ne peut pas acheter tranquillement des pommes de terre lorsqu'on fait partie de la mafia, surtout pas quand on s'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Supermarché : mission courses

**Rating :** T (langage)

**Pairing :** None. Ou alors, suggérés.

**Genre :** humour

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidemment. Les paroles de la chanson sont très inspirées d'une publicité.

**Résumé : **Une autre variation autour du thème des courses de Tsuna dans un supermarché. Parce qu'on ne peut pas acheter tranquillement des pommes de terre lorsqu'on fait partie de la mafia.

**Note :** J'avais envie de faire une autre fic dans un supermarché, donc voilà. Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Tsuna poussa la porte du supermarché avec une boule dans le ventre, sans réellement savoir pourquoi il avait peur. Un supermarché, un samedi matin, et une liste de course pour sa mère. Rien d'effrayant, même pas d'entraînement prévu. Reborn l'avait forcé à y aller lorsqu'il avait appris que la Mama ne pouvait pas faire son plat préféré à cause d'oublis dans ses courses. Et l'estomac du bébé passant avant tout, Sawada se trouvait donc seul dans ce grand magasin. Pourtant, rien n'annonçait de catastrophe : il était seul.

Pas de veau fou à maîtriser au rayon soutien-gorge, pas d'explosion à prévoir de la part de son bras droit, pas de Bianchi à la recherche d'ingrédients, pas d'Ipin croisant Hibari. Rien qu'une liste de course dans un endroit peu fréquenté par les racailles à cette heure-ci.

Il entra dans les rayons et jeta un œil sur la liste. Une vingtaine de produits de diverses natures. Il rougit brutalement. Pourquoi, au nom du ciel, pourquoi, Bianchi avait-elle rajouté « tampons » dans sa liste ? Il regarda autour de lui il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde. Autant y aller maintenant, ce serait plus discret. Le petit brun s'avança dans le magasin à la recherche de l'endroit, et un étalage coloré attira finalement son regard : c'était ici.

Essayant d'avoir l'air dégagé, il entra dans le rayon avec un sourire gêné à l'intention de la mamie qui en sortait. Cette dernière le foudroya du regard et Tsuna devint cramoisi avant de comprendre qu'il fixait obstinément le lot de couches pour adultes que la vieille dame tenait. L'abandonnant à son chariot, il se dépêcha de se diriger vers la partie de l'étalage qui l'intéressait.

Ça n'allait pas être simple.

Bianchi avait marqué « tampons ». Tsuna avait face à lui une centaine de produits multicolores partagés entre les protèges-slips, les protections et les tampons. Parmi les tampons, il y avait des « flux abondants », des « flux légers », et encore d'autres appellations un peu obscures, et parmi tout ça, des tampons « avec applicateur » et « sans applicateur ». Sans même parler des nombreuses marques présentes. Que faire ? Appeler Bianchi pour lui demander comment était son flux ? Plutôt défier Xanxus armé d'un cure-dent. Il ne pouvait pas demander conseil à un vendeur non plus.

Restait donc la « bonne vieille méthode ». Le hasard. Les joues brûlantes, il tendit la main vers une boîte vert foncé (« flux médium avec applicateur », un bon compromis) et la mit dans le chariot avec un soupir. Une chose de faite. Maintenant, il s'agissait de sortir du rayon discrètement.

Tsuna avait à peine saisit son chariot que tout l'étalage se mit à trembler, comme si quelqu'un agitait violemment tout le rayonnage. Mais il ne voyait personne.

– Qu'est-ce que ? pensa-t-il en voyant le contenu des rayonnage quitter les étagères sous les secousses de plus en plus brutales.

Puis il baissa les yeux.

– Non ! s'exclama le futur parrain en constatant que l'intégralité des boîtes de tampons étaient maintenant entassées dans son chariot. Vie de merde. Bianchi n'aurait que l'embarras du choix.

Puis la raison des secousses se manifesta. Elle n'avait visiblement aucun rapport avec la mafia.

C'était un homme brun, d'âge moyen, costard-cravate, tout à fait banal. Si ce n'est qu'il venait de péter un plomb, peut-être même LE plomb de son existence. Tsuna ne voyait pas d'autre raison qui pourrait pousser un type ressemblant à un banquier à piquer le micro de l'animateur du magasin et de grimper sur le rayon protections féminines pour se mettre à chanter.

– BONJOUR LES ENFANTS ! beugla-t-il joyeusement dans le micro, sa voix résonnant dans tout le magasin.

On entendit des cris des agents de sécurités et des chefs de rayon qui convergeaient vers l'homme. Tsuna abandonna définitivement toute idée de sortie discrète.

– JE SUIS POMPON, LE JOYEUX POMPISTE ! ON VA FAIRE UNE CHENILLE, TOUS ENSEMBLE !

Le Decimo s'arracha à la contemplation du doux dingue qui entonnait une chanson de camping et jeta un œil effrayé sur le chariot. Il fallait qu'il retire tout ça, et vite ! Il s'activa à tout remettre en place, rouge comme une tomate. Deux vigiles arrivèrent sur les lieux, surveillant l'homme sur le présentoir d'un air peu amène.

– Il faut partir, jeune homme, grogna l'un deux.

– Euh... mais...

– ALLEZ LES ENFANTS !

– Dépêchez-vous, ordonna l'autre.

– Euh... D'accord ! acquiesça le petit brun, rouge comme une tomate.

Il s'empressa de tout remettre dans le rayon, au hasard, observant du coin de l'œil les deux hommes qui braillaient à l'autre enthousiaste de redescendre.

Ayant enfin épuré son chariot de toute boîte féminine autre que celle qu'il avait choisi, Tsuna prit une grande inspiration : maintenant, sortir discrètement du rayon. Slalomant entre les paquets par terre, le petit brun poussa son chariot hors de la zone périlleuse pour découvrir un attroupement de clients qui regardaient le spectacle du fou en haut des étagères. Croiser Bozo le clown en sortant du rayon lessive était un événement hautement distrayant pour la ménagère moyenne qui faisait ses courses le samedi matin. La petite vieille que Sawada avait croisé dix minutes plus tôt lui lança un regard venimeux alors qu'il tentait de se faire petit pour éviter le regard amusé des autres consommateurs. Quelqu'un prit une photo sans que le futur parrain sache s'il était dessus ou simplement les vigiles qui s'agitaient ainsi que le type au micro. Il fila se réfugier au rayon charcuterie en remerciant le ciel que Reborn ne soit pas là. Un coup à se retrouver à devoir récupérer l'appareil photo.

Il regarda sans les voir les tranches de viandes emballées dans du film. Tout était normal, il s'agissait juste de la Tsunaze-life. Pas de mafia, dont il ne voulait toujours pas être le parrain. Juste une liste de course. Une tranche de vie parfaitement ordinaire. Il se pencha sur le bout de papier. Cinq escalopes étaient à acheter. Il était au bon endroit. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour prendre. Puis des pommes de terre et des carottes. Laissant son chariot à l'angle de l'étalage des produits laitier, il s'avança parmi les bacs à légume. Il avait déjà vu faire sa mère : prendre un sachet transparent, le remplir, le refermer, le peser et enfin le mettre dans le chariot. Facile.

Il se sentait parfaitement idiot en ramenant ses 452 grammes de carottes à son chariot, mais mine de rien, il devait avouer que faire une activité parfaitement normale de ce genre lui faisait du bien. Pour une fois, être un ado normal qui faisait des courses pour sa mère, pas une activité dangereuse sortie tout droit de l'imagination tordue de Reborn. Chercher un article dans un supermarché était tellement reposant quand il pensait aux entraînements improvisés de son tuteur. Il ferait même un détour pour regarder les jeux vidéos.

Rien qu'un instant de vie normal. Totalement normal. Tout comme de croiser Byakuran au rayon yaourts avec une tronçonneuse et un sourire enjoué. Parfaitement anodin.

Tsuna se demanda s'il devait courir. Peut-être. Mais ses jambes semblaient être devenues en coton, et l'autre qui s'approchait...

– Tiens ? Tsunayoshi-kun ?

– Bya... Bya-byabya BYAKURAN !

Comment ce dernier pouvait-il être ici et être adulte ? Mystère.

– En train de faire ses courses ? lança le nouveau venu avec nonchalance, jetant un œil distrait sur l'homme en costard qui, envers et contre tous, avait entamé sa troisième chanson.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? bredouilla Tsuna en résistant à l'envie de se pincer brutalement.

Serait-ce le bazooka des dix ans ?

– Mm, en fait, je suis ici pour faire des courses avec Mukuro-kun, répondit l'albinos avec un sourire enjoué, levant la tronçonneuse d'un geste significatif.

– Mukuro ? cria presque le futur parrain.

Non, impossible. Pas ces deux-là, dans un supermarché, _ensemble_ ?

– Tiens ? Sawada Tsunayoshi, ça faisait longtemps.

– Hiii ! Mukuro ! couina le petit brun en reconnaissant la voix suave dans son dos.

L'autre lui jeta un regard un peu consterné. Pour la défense du futur parrain, la vision de son gardien en train de pousser un caddy défiait son imagination.

– Ah, Byakuran. J'ai les sacs poubelles.

– Super, Mukuro-kun. J'ai la tronçonneuse. On passe au rayon jardinage pour la broyeuse ?

Le collégien regarda le Millefiore poser l'article entre deux packs de yaourts et des nouilles instantanées. Il devait rêver.

– Attendez ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

– Et bien, des courses, répliqua Rokudo en levant un sourcil étonné. Comme toi.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, disparaissant au détour d'un rayon.

Tsuna prit une grande décision. Il n'avait RIEN vu. Il en allait de sa santé mentale. Et puis, pourquoi une tronçonneuse et des sacs poubelle, d'abord ? En tout cas, il n'irait pas au rayon jardinerie. Non. Allez, concentration. Les côtes de porc étaient sous ses yeux.

Il en prit trois. Le poisson était l'ingrédient suivant sur la liste, mais l'échoppe était dehors. Il attendrait d'avoir fini. En tout cas, la rencontre avec les mafieux ainsi que le fou toujours sur son rayonnage lui avaient passé l'envie de prendre son temps. Le supermarché n'était pas une zone neutre.

Il poussa son chariot en direction d'un endroit qu'il espérait être le rayon farine. Une vendeuse lui proposa des échantillons à goûter, qu'il refusa d'un signe de tête. Une intuition.

– Je suis Pompon-la-pomponette, chantait toujours l'homme en haut du magasin.

L'ignorant, Tsuna s'engagea dans entre deux étagères qui, à défaut de contenir le produit recherché, proposaient le sucre en poudre.

Là aussi, il y avait du choix. Mais au moins, il pouvait choisir quel sachet semblait le plus familier parmi tous. Saisissant l'heureux élu, Sawada s'apprêta à le déposer dans le chariot. Mais... bon, que faisait un nudiste au rayon sucre et sel ? La journée tournait au n'importe quoi.

L'homme qui venait d'entrer dans le rayon en courant était vêtu simplement d'une serviette Disney rose enroulée autour de sa taille. Néanmoins, son visage était caché par un masque d'indien au design issu d'une bande dessinée qui disait vaguement quelque chose au petit brun.

Le masque enfantin se tourna vers le visage ahuri de Tsuna, ce dernier espérant que personne le verrait en compagnie de ce pervers – sa réputation avait déjà bien souffert comme ça.

Puis le nudiste ouvrit la bouche. Le paquet de sucre s'échappa de la main du futur parrain pour s'écraser par terre et la journée tourna pour de bon au grand n'importe quoi.

– Go... Go... Gokudera ? s'étrangla Tsuna.

– Juudaime ! Excusez-moi d'être dans cette tenue ! souffla le masque aux joues rondes, la gène nettement audible dans sa voix.

– Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

– Ce sont ces deux connards !

– Hein ? Bykuran et Mukuro ? demanda le Decimo.

C'était parfaitement le genre de ces deux là.

– Oui. Ils... commença l'italien avec fureur.

– Il est là ! cria un vigile en surgissant dans leur rayon.

Bousculant son précieux chef, Hayato disparut aussitôt en jurant, suivi par quatre hommes en uniforme.

Tsuna resta sonné quelques secondes par la nouvelle. Tout d'abord, Byakuran et Mukuro en train de faire leurs emplettes, puis Gokudera à moitié nu avec un masque de papoose. Non, en fait tout avait commencé avec ce dingue en haut du rayon protections féminines. Il devait aider Gokudera. Mais comment ? Il n'allait pas agresser des civils innocents !

– Arrêtez-vous et lâchez ce pantalon ! brailla un homme plus loin.

Comment aider son maladroit subordonné ? Une explosion retentit suivie par un bruit de bois cassé puis un silence assourdissant. Tsuna se demanda sérieusement où Hayato pouvait bien cacher ses dynamites. Saisissant un autre paquet de sucre, il poussa son chariot vers l'allée centrale pour voir ce qui se passait, et surtout, quels étaient les dégâts.

**..oOoOo..**

**Supermarché (n,m) : **Lieu maudit où tout peut arriver. _Source : Sawada Tsunayoshi_

**Courses (n,f) :** _(faire ses)_ Activité d'orientation pouvant vite dégénérer en épreuve _Source : Sawada Tsunayoshi._ Plaie, surtout quand il s'agit de les faire pour son boss. _Source : Superbi Squalo. _Épreuve de patience, surtout lorsqu'on est accompagné_. Source : Rokudo Mukuro._

_**..oOoOo..**_

**Cahiers de Gokudera Hayato : **

Note 15 : Les vigiles sont chiants.

Note 16 : Penser à retirer les étiquettes des vêtements volés.

* * *

Je n'ai pas fini la fic, mais il y a pour le moment assez de matière pour faire deux autres chapitres. La suite ne devrait donc pas se faire attendre des jours et des jours ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Voici la suite des aventures de Tsuna. Au moins trois autres chapitres sont prévus (dont deux d'écrits mais pas corrigés).

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'ai _normalement_ répondu à toutes celles où c'était possible.

**Boys-Love-Yaoi **: Je pensais t'avoir répondu, mais je ne retrouve pas le message dans les envoyés. J'en conclus que je me suis trompée, je m'en excuse et te remercie ici pour ta review. En espérant que les malheurs de Tsuna te feront rire ce chapitre encore.

**fuyume :** Merci pour ta review ! Tsuna n'a pas fini de voir passer l'arc-en-ciel ^^.

**a0umi : **Merci à toi aussi pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Plus de Pompon le joyeux pompiste. Le rayon protections féminines était par terre. Une jambe en smoking dépassait du tas d'emballages colorés, et un vigile exaspéré tentait de s'extraire de sous l'étagère, aidé par ses collègues.

– Un dingue a mis un coup de pied dans le rayon, chuchota une femme entre deux âges à une autre.

Gokudera semblait avoir semé ses poursuivants. Sawada soupira et se pencha sur la suite de ses courses. La farine, d'abord, qui devait être dans le coin. Puis peut-être, les chaussettes pour Lambo.

La farine fut dans le chariot en moins de cinq minutes, performance dont le jeune homme se félicita pas question de faire de vieux os dans ce supermarché.

Par contre, il devait être en train de s'éloigner des chaussettes. Il n'avait pas besoin de verres à pied ni de casseroles.

– La broyeuse m'a l'air pas mal. Mais tu as oublié les cordes. Quel distrait tu fais, Mukuro-kun, annonça joyeusement une voix dont la suavité était tristement familière aux oreilles du collégien.

– Les cordes sont au rayon bricolage, répondit une autre voix qui avait perdu son ton onctueux sous l'agacement. Pas parmi les produits ménagers.

– Humm... C'est vrai, reconnut Byakuran depuis l'autre côté de l'étagère. On essaye de prendre du béton ou pas ?

– Non, imbécile. Une bétonnière ne tiendrait pas dans le chariot. Il faudrait en piquer une sur un chantier et de toute manière c'est beaucoup d'effort pour trop peu de résultats.

– Des parpaings, alors ? suggéra l'albinos. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de petits détails. D'habitude, on s'en charge pour moi.

– On ne va pas passer à un magasin de bricolage après ça ! siffla Rokudo, de plus en plus exaspéré. On a ce qu'il faut ici.

– Bon, d'accord, Mukuro-kun. Mais je veux prendre du produit pour WC. J'ai toujours voulu essayer.

Tsuna essaya de se convaincre de toutes ses forces que les deux hommes dans le rayon d'à côté voulait juste équiper une éventuelle maison, et non pas se débarrasser de quelqu'un de manière radicale et douloureuse. Mais pour autant, il n'avait pas envie de les croiser. Du tout.

Il essaya de sortir du couloir pour aller plus loin.

– Ah ! Tsunayoshi-kun ! entendit-il aussitôt dans son dos.

– Ou... oui ? répondit-il en se retournant, un sourire forcé plaqué sur le visage.

– Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve le rayon bonbons ? s'enquit Byakuran.

Mukuro jeta un regard meurtrier au leader Millefiore.

– On fera ça après, trancha-t-il avec une pointe de hargne. On a du travail.

– D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi, Mukuro-kun. On le fera en dernier.

L'illusionniste soupira et ils s'en allèrent dans les profondeurs du magasin, laissant Tsuna à la recherche de ses chaussettes. Il fit demi-tour, légèrement angoissé par la rencontre. Il avait espéré faire ses courses sans croiser de tueur psychopathe mafieux et c'était légèrement raté.

Il chercha sur les panneaux accrochés au plafond les vêtements pour enfant. Il avait passé l'allée sans la voir. Maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, il cherchait parmi les trois mètres carrés de présentoir de chaussettes ce qui ressemblait le plus à un motif vache. Il en trouva deux. Chaussettes vaches avec pompons ou chaussettes à têtes de vaches imprimées ? Il prit les deux. Au moins, l'horrible gamin n'allait pas râler, en tout cas, il l'espérait.

Pris d'une intuition soudaine, il s'avança dans le rayonnage pour se diriger vers les vêtements pour homme. Le rideau d'une cabine s'ouvrit brusquement pour livrer le passage à un Gokudera aux joues cramoisies, un masque, une serviette rose à la main et couvert de vêtements dont il venait tout juste d'arracher les étiquettes et les antivols.

– Juudaime ! s'étouffa-t-il en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

– Gokudera-kun ! Tout va bien ?

L'italien ressemblait maintenant à un feu rouge.

– Désolé, Juudaime ! s'écria-t-il en s'inclinant plusieurs fois.

– Mais... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

– Ce sont ces enfoirés ! Je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils foutaient là et ils se sont mis à deux sur moi pour me déshabiller !

– Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Tsuna resta muet quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

– Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Des courses.

– Ah. Ok, sourit Sawada d'un air gêné.

Il n'arrivait pas non plus à s'imaginer Gokudera avec un caddy. Décidément...

– Mais je vais les retrouver, Juudaime !

– Attends ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Ils sont à deux contre toi ! s'exclama Tsuna d'un ton paniqué en retenant son bras droit. Et puis, c'est toi qui a fait tomber le rayon euh... femme ?

– Hein ? Non ce n'est pas moi, Juudaime (son visage se tendit brusquement). Vous devez le savoir ! C'est...

– Hum, déjà rhabillé ? remarqua une voix exagérément déçue au dessus d'eux.

– Byakuran ! s'écria le petit brun en découvrant qui était nonchalamment assis sur le présentoir pull pour homme.

– Enfoiré ! Je vais t'exploser ! vociféra Gokudera en portant la main à sa poche avant de constater que, non, il n'avait pas de dynamites sur lui.

– C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda le mafieux en montrant entre ses doigts un petit cylindre reconnaissable.

– Connard !

– Hum, tu es vraiment impoli. Tsunayoshi-kun doit avoir honte de toi. _Lui_ ne nous a pas agressé quand il nous a rencontré.

– Tu n'es pas censé être vivant, connard ! protesta l'italien.

– Huuum. Je vois que la leçon n'a pas suffit. On va la prolonger, décida Byakuran avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

La suite se passa très rapidement. Les ailes de flamme de l'albinos apparurent dans son dos et il plongea de l'étagère.

– Gokudera-kun ! cria Tsuna en le voyant saisir son ami et l'emmener.

Il sortit comme un fou du rayon, hésitant à passer en hypermode. En tournant dans l'allée centrale, il eut l'impression de heurter un mur et roula par terre, à moitié assommé.

– VOOI ! Tu peux pas faire attention où tu vas, sale morveux ? beugla le mur. Tu veux mourir ?

Sawada fut instantanément réveillé.

– HIIII ! Squalo !

Le Varia reconnut le successeur Vongola dans le gosse qui serrait contre lui des chaussettes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tsuna aperçut ce qui était dans les bras du squale : deux bouteilles d'alcool, un paquet de caleçons et une boîte de pâtée pour chat. L'assassin fixa les motifs vaches des petites chaussettes, puis le caddy derrière l'adolescent d'où la boîte de tampons dépassait.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

– C'est où la mayonnaise, ici ? demanda enfin Squalo d'un ton morne.

– Sixième rayon sur ta droite, s'entendit répondre Tsuna. Avec la moutarde.

Le Varia tourna les talons sans rien ajouter, laissant Sawada s'interroger sur sa présence ainsi que celle de la nourriture pour chat. Puis le jeune garçon revint à la réalité, doutant de celle de la dernière rencontre.

– Gokudera-kun !

Journée de merde. Pourquoi ce supermarché c'était transformé en repaire de mafieux ? Squalo était-il tout seul au japon ? Risquait-il de croiser Bel au rayon cuisine et Lussuria dans les vernis à ongles? Tsuna se remit à courir pour chuter de nouveau une demi-seconde plus tard. Quelqu'un venait de lui mettre un bâton dans les roues. Ou plutôt, un Léon dans les jambes.

– Occupe-toi de faire ces courses, Tsunaze. Quelqu'un d'autre va intervenir.

– Mais ! protesta aussitôt la victime. Reborn ! Byakuran est dangereux ! Gokudera-kun est en danger !

– Un Boss doit faire confiance à ses hommes, rétorqua placidement le bébé avec son habituel sourire mystérieux.

.. oOoOo..

Gokudera était effectivement en position délicate.

– Vois-tu, Gokudera-chan, il y a diverses manières d'utiliser un bâton de dynamite. Tu es très doué pour ça, je n'en doute pas, assura Byakuran d'une voix sucrée. Passons maintenant à l'épreuve pratique d'un cas avec un ennemi immobilisé.

Entortillé dans une guirlande de Noël dont la boîte à quelques mètres de lui vantait la solidité, l'italien ne répondit pas.

– Le plus simple, c'est encore de l'enfoncer profondément quelque part dans l'ennemi, d'allumer la mèche et de s'éloigner en se bouchant les oreilles.

Le teint de Gokudera devint un peu plus pâle. Son esprit faisait le tour des endroits susceptibles d'accueillir un cylindre de deux centimètres de diamètre, et ce n'était pas glorieux.

– Allons-y ! s'exclama joyeusement Byakuran en sortant de ses poches trois bâtons appartenant à son adversaire.

Une explosion retentit à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Le Millefiore se retourna, intrigué. Des bruits métalliques de bataille se firent entendre, résonnant contre les murs. Il n'y avait pas eu d'explosion. Le rayon conserve venait juste de s'effondrer assez brutalement, écrasant dans sa chute une boite de petits poids qui explosa sous l'impact et répandit son contenu cinq mètres à la ronde.

Le sourire de Bykuran s'effaça au profit d'une moue maussade lorsqu'il vit les responsables.

– Hum. Il semblerait que Hibari-chan soit en train d'embêter Mukuro-kun. Ce n'est pas très gentil, commenta-t-il.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, jaugeant les bâtons qu'il avait dans les mains, puis soupira.

– J'ai encore besoin de Mukuro-kun. Et l'alouette va nous éparpiller tout le chariot.

Gokudera cligna des yeux, incrédule. Son salut prenait la forme d'Hibari et de la paresse du Millefiore ?

Les ailes réapparurent dans le dos de Byakuran. Dès que son ennemi décolla pour s'occuper du combat qui faisait rage plus bas, Gokudera se débattit violemment pour le libérer.

.. oOoOo..

– Vraiment ? Hibari-san est là ? Mais c'est encore PIRE ! s'affolait Tsuna, à une trentaine de mètres de là.

– C'est un point de vue. Fais confiance à tes hommes, mais arrange-toi pour qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de dégâts, affirma Reborn avec un sourire que Tsuna trouva mesquin. Toi, tu dois finir tes courses. Et avant une heure, pour laisser le temps à la mama de préparer le repas avec ce que tu lui amèneras.

– Hein ?

– Tu as entendu, Tsunaze ! Au travail ! Il te reste une heure !

– Mais...

– Un boss mafieux doit savoir gérer des situations compliquées, conclut Reborn en disparaissant.

– Attends ! Dis moi au moins si le reste de la Varia est là ! cria vainement Sawada.

Un silence inquiétant s'installa brutalement dans le magasin. Plus un seul bruit de combat. Puis des grincements de roulettes commencèrent à se manifester timidement, les clients reprenant leurs courses.

– Allons chercher du scotch, Mukuro-kun ! proposa gaiement une voix, résonnant dans le magasin encore silencieux.

Tsuna hésita, puis retourna chercher son chariot. Autant continuer ses courses. D'après Reborn, Hibari s'était chargé de Gokudera, et, s'il en croyait les bruits habituels, la bataille était terminée. Il n'avait qu'à finir sa mission et s'occuper des autres après : il arrivait à la moitié de la liste. C'était faisable.

Sentant néanmoins venir un sombre pressentiment , il décida de presser le pas. Prochaine étape, le jus de fruit. Le rayon ne fut pas très difficile à trouver. Par contre son estomac fit un bon en voyant qui peinait à se décider devant les bouteilles orange.

– Euh, Mukuro, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas vu Gokudera-kun ?

– La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a dix minutes, et il faisait du nudisme dans le magasin, répondit l'autre, agacé d'avoir été interrompu dans son dilemme fruitier.

– Mukuro! Ce n'était pas très gentil ! protesta Tsuna.

– C'était une leçon de politesse gratuite, sourit l'illusionniste en saisissant un multifruit, se disant qu'avec un peu de chance Byakuran n'aimerait pas ce jus sans sucre ajouté.

Il ajouta la brique dans son chariot.

– Et, tu as vu Hibari-san ? tenta timidement le petit brun.

Rokudo se mit à rire bruyamment.

– Byakuran l'a assommé et est parti avec, kufufu... Qui sait ce que ce pervers a bien pu lui faire ?

– Hibari-san... pâlit le Decimo.

Si le manieur de tonfas se retrouvait à faire lui aussi du nudisme dans le supermarché, il risquait d'être de très très très mauvaise humeur. A en mordre à mort un Tsunaze pour se défouler.

Le futur parrain saisit un jus de fraise d'une main légèrement tremblante. Hibari-san était-il en danger ? Devait-il sauver aussi Hibari-san ? Sauver son gardien était-il vraiment une bonne idée ? Ne risquait-il pas de se voir piquer ses propres vêtements ?

– Me revoilà, Mukuro-kun ! On va pouvoir finir les courses ! annonça une voix venue d'en haut, peinant à couvrir le hurlement d'une mère de famille qui venait de le voir s'envoler.

– Byakuran ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hibari-san ?

L'albinos cacha quelque chose dans sa poche avec un sourire amusé.

– Tu es bien curieux, Tsunayoshi-kun, se moqua-t-il. Mukuro-kun, la corde n'est pas très loin.

– Ah, répondit laconiquement l'illusionniste, en mettant une autre bouteille dans son chariot (ananas, certifié bio).

– On se retrouve tout à l'heure, Tsunayoshi-kun ! cria le Millefiore en s'éloignant en direction des cordes.

– Tout à l'heure ? s'étrangla le petit brun.

Il devait se sortir de là. Vite. Il devait finir ses courses, retrouver Gokudera. Jeter un œil sur Hibari-san. Il poussa son chariot dans le rayon avant de se faire aussi sec renvoyer dedans par une tornade blanche.

– Silence ! ordonna Squalo d'un ton sec dont le niveau sonore se trouvait pour une fois en dessous de 120 décibels (avion au décollage).

Avisant qui il venait d'envoyer par terre, il l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'entraîna dans le fond du rayon.

– Squ...

– Chut !

Ils se cachèrent derrière la tête de gondole.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Il est là.

Tsuna passa la tête pour regarder l'allée principale. Des vigiles passèrent, traînant avec eux le banquier qui chantait toujours « je suis Pompon ! Pom-pon ! », une serviette hygiénique accrochée dans le dos comme un poisson. Le petit brun fixa sans comprendre l'emballage rose vif qui flottait derrière l'homme. Puis quelqu'un d'autre entra dans son champ de vision.

Xanxus.

– Mais pourquoi ? couina-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Oui, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire des courses tranquille ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours risquer sa vie ? Pourquoi voulait-on le tuer ?

– On s'en fout, ferme-là, répondit le squale qui semblait s'inquiéter lui aussi de la présence de son boss.

* * *

**Supermarché (n,m)** : Zone où les mafieux se rencontrent en pensant n'y croiser personne._ Source : Sawada Tsunayoshi. _Théoriquement le dernier endroit au monde où trouver Xanxus. _Source : Superbi Squalo. _Endroit rempli d'herbivores cherchant à brouter et de carnivores cherchant les jus de fruits. _Source : Hibari Kyoya_.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite ^^! Merci à Delphine et a0umi pour leurs reviews! Et bonne lecture :).

* * *

– On s'en fout, ferme-là, répondit le squale qui semblait s'inquiéter lui aussi de la présence de son boss.

Une mamie sortit du rayon goûter, vit le chef Varia et fit demi-tour à une vitesse assez honorable pour son âge. Ce dernier avait l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur. Il attrapa par le col un employé qui faisait la promotion d'une nouvelle marque de tablettes de chocolat et ne pouvait donc pas décemment déserter son poste.

– Déchet... Où est le rayon alcool ?

– P... par là ! s'exclama sa victime en lui montrant l'autre bout du magasin.

En remerciement, l'autre l'encastra dans son rayon et s'en fut. Squalo et Tsuna relâchèrent leur respiration.

– Tu lui dis que je suis là et tu es mort, gamin, c'est compris ? grogna le Varia en saisissant le tshirt du petit brun.

– O... ok pas de soucis, Squalo.

Puis le Varia tourna les talons et s'en fut dans un grand mouvement de cheveux, un pot de mayonnaise dans la main droite.

..oOoOo..

Lorsque le bruit retentit dans le magasin, Gokudera avait réussi à débrancher la guirlande électrique que Byakuran avait connecté sur la prise d'un luminaire publicitaire. Une fois que l'objet eu cessé de clignoter autour de lui, il avait pu desserrer la guirlande autour de son poignet droit, et s'apprêtait à se libérer pour de bon quand le choc tout proche l'interrompit.

Ce n'était pas un bruit d'étagère qui tombe, juste un bruit métallique, un gros « clong » qui laissait supposer un gros choc, au hasard, un trident et un tonfa se rencontrant à toute vitesse. Inquiet par la proximité d'un éventuel combat, Gokudera tira sur sa main, la libérant. Son autre main restait coincée dans un nœud de guirlandes relié à ses pieds, mais il avait assez de jeu pour ramper voir de plus près ce qu'il se passait.

Autant dire que si Mukuro et Hibari avait décidé d'en découdre à dix mètres de lui, il était dans une position difficile. Les deux gardiens dans une même pièce étaient une arme de destruction massive, à se demander pourquoi le Juudaime ne les avait pas directement assommés et envoyés par colis postal à Byakuran. Une fois les deux se réveillant dans la même pièce, la destruction du QG Millefiore aurait été totale. Ou presque.

Gokudera tendit le cou pour voir la source du bruit, à quelques centimètres du bord et s'étrangla aussitôt. Tout d'abord, ce n'était pas Mukuro, ni même Byakuran, c'était pire. Le bruit métallique provenait du choc d'un tonfa d'Hibari (bien deviné) et du flingue du chef Varia.

Xanxus. LE maître ès démolition. Spécialité destruction totale de château, option projection d'objets vivants. Au moins les dégâts du trident de Mukuro étaient moindres.

Ensuite, la deuxième raison des problèmes de respiration de Gokudera était Hibari. Cheveux noirs en bataille, œil bleu féroce, expressivité d'un homard mort, Hibari était fidèle à lui-même, même dans l'uniforme féminin de Namimori. Uniforme légèrement trop court d'ailleurs. Mais que pouvait bien faire Byakuran avec un uniforme de Namimori (à part le faire enfiler de force à Hibari), ne put s'empêcher de penser le fumeur. L'avait-il pris à Mukuro ? Etait-il pour Chrome à la base ?

Hibari n'avait pas l'air vraiment ravi. Par contre, Xanxus semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur et riait à pleins poumons.

– Ouahaha ! Le déchet maniaque de son école !

Il dévia un coup de tonfa avec son arme, s'essuyant les yeux de l'autre main.

– Tu pousses le vice jusqu'à te travestir en écolière de Namimori ? Puis-je vous aider à porter votre panier, mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il d'un ton poli qui aurait fait la fierté de son père adoptif – s'il s'était adressé à une femme.

– Je vais te mordre à mort, roi des singes.

La tonfa passa à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre, sans l'atteindre.

– Tu fais vraiment une jolie fille, tu sais ? Je devrais peut-être te recruter.

Une tonfa explosa la moitié du rayon goûters sans parvenir à effacer le rictus sardonique du mafioso.

– Ça ferait une présence féminine dans la Varia. Mais lequel de ces déchets devrais-je éliminer pour diminuer les frais ?

– Va crever, connard.

– Est-ce que tu saurais remplir des papiers administratifs ? Et faire la cuisine ? interrogea Xanxus, faussement pensif, esquivant une attaque descendante qui lui aurait fracturé le crâne s'il l'avait laissée passer.

Ce déchet semblait n'avoir qu'une tonfa au lieu de deux.

– Joli boxer en tout cas, commenta le boss varia en ôtant du pouce le cran de sûreté de son arme.

Il y eut un instant où ils se regardèrent, immobiles à deux mètres l'un de l'autre.

– Bon, conclut Xanxus, redevenant mortellement sérieux. Je vais te cramer, déchet.

Hibari leva sa tonfa en réponse, prêt. Du haut de son étagère, Gokudera commença à faire la liste mentale de ses dernières volontés.

L'attaque d'un soutien-gorge rembourré à quinze euros mit fin à toute cette bonne volonté. L'objet enroulé en boule arriva à toute vitesse sur la nuque de Xanxus et tenta de se déployer sur ses épaules.

La manœuvre d'esquive par la droite puis secousse de l'épaule gauche pour se débarrasser de l'intrus qu'entama Xanxus se solda par un échec cuisant la bretelle de l'agresseur resta emmêlée dans la queue de raton et les plumes qui décoraient le manteau du Varia.

« 100A » indiquait l'étiquette qui pendait sur son avant bras. Hibari profita de cet instant d'inattention pour charger avant d'être à son tour intercepté.

– Je crois que celui-ci est à ta taille, Xanxus-kun. Je ne peux pas te laisser abîmer l'uniforme d'Hibari-chan, déclara-t-il, son bras enserrant fermement la taille et les bras d'Hibari dans une parodie d'étreinte amoureuse.

Ignorant les coups de pieds que Kyoya se mit aussitôt à lui mettre, les ailes réapparurent brusquement. La puissance de la flamme du ciel fit cligner de yeux Xanxus ce déchet avait conservé toute sa puissance de dix ans dans le futur alors que lui-même avait à peine récupéré l'anneau du ciel Varia. Une sorte de corde lumineuse couleur orange pâle sortit du poignet de Byakuran, allant enserrer les jambes de Xanxus.

– Corda di fiama, leur apprit tranquillement le Millefiore. Attention au décollage, ajouta-t-il, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Le décollage fut douloureux. Il était peu dire que Xanxus appréciait d'être pendu par les pieds : ses cicatrices étaient apparues dans la seconde où Byakuran avait fini sa phrase. Au moment où la corde de flamme s'était tendue, il avait perdu l'équilibre, s'était affalé par terre et avait aussitôt commencé à lutter pour se libérer. L'albinos passa par dessus un rayon sans se soucier de son fardeau, envoyant le varia embrasser les tablettes choco-noisette et renversant l'étagère. Constatant qu'il ne serait pas poli de détruire le magasin à coup de d'italien colérique, Byakuran prit de la hauteur, suffisamment pour que Xanxus ne balaye que les affiches promotionnelles.

Hibari était légèrement mieux loti que son ennemi italien. Ses bras étaient bloqués dans la poigne de fer du Millefiore, et ses coups de pieds ne semblaient pas avoir le moindre effet. Quant à la morsure qu'il faisait sur le bras du Millefiore, une large tâche de sang s'agrandissait sur la manche blanche sans que son propriétaire ait l'air de la remarquer ou même _de la sentir_.

– Tu n'es pas très poli, Hibari-chan, constata Byakuran d'un ton boudeur. Pas vraiment une petite fille modèle.

Le chef du comité de discipline serra encore plus les mâchoires, déchirant plus profondément les vaisseaux sanguins. Bykuran plongea entre deux rayons, passant entre les sacs poubelle et la lessive. Xanxus vit défiler près de ses yeux les marques entrées de gamme du bas de rayon, ses cheveux à dix centimètres du sol et son coude faisant tomber des articles. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour découvrir Squalo, ahuri, brandissant d'une main une boîte de détachant tout tissus et de l'autre serrant contre lui un pack de caleçons à motifs colorés.

Le temps passant comme au ralentit, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Squalo regarda son boss dont la position incongrue lui rappela subitement un souvenir de mission dans un abattoir à poulets. Les volatiles étaient suspendus par les pattes et s'agitaient dans tous les sens, emportés par la machine qui allait les tuer. Son boss était comme un de ces poulets, poulet qui faisait d'ailleurs tomber avec son bras gauche l'intégralité du deuxième plateau de l'étagère dédiée aux sacs poubelle.

Une lueur peu rassurante jaillit dans les yeux de Xanxus. Interloqué, le commandant en second Varia remarqua du coin de l'œil le soutien-gorge rayé de bleu qui traînait par terre à la suite de son boss. La main artificielle de l'épéiste lâcha la boîte de détachant. Les yeux du chef s'agrandirent en voyant arriver l'objet. Squalo cligna les siens, incrédule.

Quand il les rouvrit, le rayon était vide, le sol jonché de rouleaux de sacs poubelle. Il tenait toujours les caleçons de sa main droite, mais Xanxus était parti avec sa boîte de détachant. Squalo ouvrit la bouche pour hurler quelque chose puis la referma en réalisant plusieurs choses.

Que faisait Xanxus ici ? Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Et surtout, pourquoi le poursuivait-il ? Pour les papiers à remplir ou... ?

Puis il trouva la question à laquelle il fallait répondre : Comment réagirait Xanxus s'il se portait à son secours ? Réponse : mal. Ça ferait une sacrée blessure d'orgueil, surtout dans la position où il était. Oui, il pouvait bien laisser trois heures avant de s'inquiéter.

Conclusion : il allait finir ses courses et faire comme si de rien était. En faisant attention, bien sûr. L'épéiste saisit une nouvelle boîte de détachant.

..oOoOo..

Tsuna sursauta en entendant le rayon s'effondrer. Il était au rayon nouilles et s'apprêtait à remplir son caddy avec, mais le sachet s'échappa de ses mains pour tomber sur le carrelage.

– Haaaa ! pensa-t-il avec affolement. Ils se battent encore ! J'espère que Gokudera-kun va bien et que Hibari-san n'est pas en train de se battre avec Xanxus.

– Plus que vingt minutes pour être rentré, Tsunaze ! intervint une voix à sa droite !

– Ahh ! Reborn ! Mais il va y avoir une catastrophe !

– Un futur parrain doit définir ses priorités, répliqua le bébé.

– Tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac ! protesta le petit brun. Gokudera-kun et Hibari-san sont avec deux Varia, et Mukuro et Byakuran sont là ! Ils vont se battre !

– Ça c'est sûr, sourit le bébé. Mais tu devrais faire confiance aux autres et quitter le magasin. Laisse tes hommes gérer la situation.

– Mais ils vont l'empirer !

– Ne conteste pas, Tsunaze ! Il te reste maintenant dix-huit minutes et trente secondes pour passer la caisse.

Motivé par la perspective d'une série d'exercices avec explosifs en cas de mauvaise réponse, le petit brun s'activa. Il restait encore que la sauce soja, un magazine ainsi que la caisse. Très faisable. Un défi simple, si l'on omettait la présence de divers psychopathes dans les rayons. D'ailleurs, les deux psychopathes en chefs (c'est-à-dire Byakuran et Mukuro) se disputaient à dix mètres de lui sur l'opportunité de prendre de la super glue, l'illusionniste arguant qu'ils avaient déjà assez de matériel et Byakuran soutenant qu'ils pourraient mieux varier les plaisirs et que de toute manière c'était lui qui payait. Essayant de ne pas imaginer à quels plaisirs pouvait bien être mêlé la super glue, Tsuna poussa son chariot à toute vitesse vers le rayon soja, cherchant du regard la silhouette de Gokudera.

Zigzaguant entre les quelques clients qui restaient, le futur parrain atteignit sans encombres la sauce soja dont il saisit une bouteille au hasard. Plus que le magazine, l'attente et la caisse. Pour cela, il fallait sortir du rayon, vérifier l'absence d'un dangereux Varia, atteindre le rayon visé au bout du magasin et espérer que Xanxus n'avait pas eu la même idée.

La première partie se passa sans encombre. Puis le petit brun eut tout juste le temps de se cacher dans le couloir adjacent, reportant à la seconde d'après l'analyse de ce qu'il avait vu. Une fois en sûreté, il risqua un deuxième coup d'œil.

Oui, Xanxus et Hibari étaient bel et bien en train de s'envoyer à la figure des boîtes de protections féminine. Hibari était même en jupe. Mais pourquoi le monde était devenu fou ? Puis, Tsuna avisa un autre problème : avec le rayon effondré, Xanxus avait une vue plongeante sur toutes les caisses. Il devrait donc passer devant lui pour payer. Cinq mètres plus loin, dans le rayon essuie-tout, Squalo faisait la même constatation.

* * *

**Supermarché (n,m) : **Succursale de l'enfer. _Source : Sawada Tsunayoshi._ Endroit dangereux tant pour la santé physique que mentale. _Source : Gokudera Hayato._ Endroit où les imbéciles sont entre le rayon vêtement et moi-même ; lieu d'expression de la perversité de tous. _Source : Hibari Kyoya._ Poubelle à déchets pouvant éventuellement fournir de l'alcool. _Source : Xanxus._

**Tampon (n,m) : **Objet féminin mystérieux emballé dans un plastique de couleur vive pouvant se révéler dangereux entre les mains de mafieux. _Source : Sawada Tsunayoshi._


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : **En continuant cette fic, je me suis aperçu que j'avais de quoi faire au moins deux ou trois chapitres.

Merci pour toutes les reviews et surtout, bonne lecture ^^ !

**Note 2** : Le site n'accepte plus les points virgules. Mais pourquoi T_T? J'en mets partout!

* * *

Le rayon hygiène menstruelle était devenu un véritable champ de bataille.

Hibari soupesa une boîte de tampons de sa main droite. « Super » indiquait l'étiquette, et effectivement, cette boîte était plus lourde que les « Léger ». Le projectile en carton vert partit comme une fusée vers le visage du boss Varia qui répliqua aussitôt avec un sachet rose qui frôla les cheveux du Vongola. Les tampons furent interceptés par le tireur, arrachant un clignement d'yeux agacé de Kyoya.

Xanxus avait visiblement pas mal d'expérience dans le lancer d'objets de toute nature, et ses tirs étaient difficiles à éviter. Toute esquive était d'ailleurs rendue problématique par le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux attachés au sol par la corda di fiama de Byakuran et qu'aucun des deux n'avait réussi à s'en libérer. Gros avantage pour Hibari, il était du côté des boîtes de tampon. Celles-ci étaient en carton rigide et étaient plus aérodynamiques que ce que lui jetait dessus son adversaire. Si le maître de Namimori avait bien compris, le Varia lui balançait des paquets de protections hygiéniques, soit des trucs mous et lents. Une caresse quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas envoyés par un tueur de première classe. Les boîtes de protèges-slips, en forme d'ovales en plastique dur, étaient quant à elles juste entre eux deux, inaccessibles.

Pestant contre sa situation et contre le fait qu'il en avait plus appris sur les mœurs féminines en dix minutes qu'en vingt-quatre ans d'existence, Xanxus faisait face à la frustration de ne pas réussir à blesser sérieusement son adversaire ni même à l'assommer. Il s'était pris la première boîte de tampon (une boîte bicolore « flux léger ») dans le coin de l'œil, et même si ce n'était rien, ça avait fait mal. A défaut de lui cramer la tronche, Il ferait bien avaler ses missiles féminins au morveux. D'autant plus que ce dernier venait de comprendre que les boîtes « avec applicateur » étaient plus denses que les autres et donc de meilleurs projectiles. Puis le tueur avisa un sachet rose plus gros que les autres : « En cadeau, votre boîte... ». Un cube bleu cartonné explosa sur son bras, projetant des tampons emballés un peu partout sans pour autant le blesser. Ignorant les petits objets rigides qui volaient dans tous les sens, Xanxus saisit le sachet et sourit. La marque rose offrait des boîtes en métal (pour quoi faire, vraiment?) avec les serviettes.

– Messieurs, arrêtez, s'il vous plaît ! ordonna un homme en chemise avec une étiquette plastifiée accroché au revers.

Les deux adversaires lancèrent de concert leur munition sur le nouvel arrivant, qui semblait être le directeur du magasin. La boîte de tampon heurta son ventre avec violence, s'écrasant contre la chair sans exploser. Le sachet de protections hygiéniques avec la boîte fit quant à lui un « bong » satisfaisant sur le front du responsable qui s'effondra comme une masse, assommé.

Hibari nota le bruit inhabituel du projectile qui devait être a priori composé de plastique mou. Arrêtant un tampon avec applicateur vicieusement lancé vers son œil avec suffisamment de force pour le crever, il observa le nouveau type de munition qu'attrapait Xanxus. Ça allait faire mal. Et dire que les boîtes de protèges-slips plastifiées, denses et idéales à lancer, n'étaient pas à sa portée...

**..oOoOo..**

Squalo envisageait de passer en force aux caisses. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'être recherché par les policiers japonais, ni de détruire l'intégralité des caméras de surveillance et de tuer tout le personnel ainsi que l'ensemble des témoins. Par contre, utiliser l'autre gamin comme diversion pourrait être possible. Ou en tout cas diminuerait les dégâts de son côté.

D'un autre point de vue, Xanxus semblait attaché, et surtout, de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ses flammes. Il ne semblait pas non plus avoir d'objet plus dangereux que des sachets mous plastifiés. Peut-être qu'il pourrait juste se contenter de passer en esquivant des attaques... Même si se faire bombarder de protections féminines n'était pas vraiment un de ses rêves les plus chers.

De l'autre côté, Tsuna se demandait s'il n'allait pas lui aussi adopter cette technique. Mais Xanxus et Hibari-san étaient si effrayants ! Et la position humiliante dans laquelle ils étaient n'allaient sûrement pas les pousser à être gentils : il ne faisait que reporter sa mort à plus tard. Que dire aussi de Reborn qui voulait qu'il soit à la maison d'ici un quart d'heure... Que faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas mettre des lunettes de soleil et passer en espérant que Xanxus ne le reconnaisse pas ?

– Ah ! s'exclama-t-il en apercevant non loin de lui un étendoir à linge.

C'était un plan : l'étendoir était emballé dans du papier quasiment opaque. Il n'avait qu'à le prendre et se cacher derrière en allant à la caisse. Au pire ça ferait écran aux projectiles. C'était un bon plan, aussi Tsuna sourit avec soulagement. Il allait pouvoir sortir d'ici et rentrer chez lui.

– CLANG !

Un paquet de protection hygiénique avec boîte cadeau relancé par Hibari venait de détruire un miroir au rayon maquillage.

– Nooon ! Ça craint ! Ces deux là lancent tellement fort ces choses qu'elles en deviennent dangereuses !

Sawada Tsunayoshi, décédé à cause d'un paquet de serviettes hygiéniques en solde. Non. Il ne voulait pas cet épitaphe sur sa tombe, ni expliquer à l'hôpital d'où venait sa fracture du crâne. Adieu, plan génial. Il fallait trouver autre chose et si possible, avant un quart d'heure. Dans le rayon essuie-tout, un épéiste avait changé d'avis : pas de sortie du rayon, pas tant que les deux autres étaient armés. Par contre, le plan B impliquant le Dixième Vongola comme couverture pouvait toujours tenir.

Puis le plan C débarqua nonchalamment dans le magasin, se dirigeant droit vers Hibari et Xanxus.

– Yamamoto ! s'étrangla Tsuna hésitant entre l'horreur et la joie.

– Haha, vous vous amusez bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il au chef du comité de discipline dont l'uniforme féminin commençait à se froisser de trop, ainsi qu'à Xanxus, occupé à essayer de récupérer un tampon qui venait d'entrer dans son col et le chatouillait.

Il y eut un bref silence puis deux boites volèrent vers la tête du baseballer avec suffisamment de vitesse pour le décapiter.

– Oups ! s'exclama joyeusement le brun en se baissant.

Les projectiles se multiplièrent, le forçant à s'abriter dans un rayon.

– Oh, Tsuna ? fit-il en découvrant son camarade crispé sur son chariot.

– Yamamoto !

– Quoi de neuf ? sourit le sportif. Ces deux là sont un peu vifs, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Comment peut-il ne pas comprendre la gravité de la situation ? s'alarma intérieurement le futur parrain mafieux qui voyait là une situation presque aussi grave qu'une troisième guerre mondiale.

– Vooi, gamin, siffla une voix dans leur dos.

– Squalo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'écria Yamamoto avec son allégresse habituelle.

– Des courses ! rétorqua hargneusement le squale qui était venu les rejoindre.

– Haha, bien sûr !

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche avant d'être coupé par le Varia.

– Voi, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et vite ! Ils commencent à être dangereux !

Squalo s'interrompit, ayant l'impression d'avoir dit une idiotie. Xanxus était_ toujours_ dangereux, même endormi dans son bain.

– Enfin, Squalo, ils ne font que se lancer des boîtes en carton ! protesta le sportif avec un haussement d'épaule, ignorant le paquet de protections qui fit tanguer le rayon dans son dos.

Tsuna songea que ce n'était pas le baseballer qui avait failli finir borgne parce qu'un des tirs de tampons de Hibari avait dévié. Possédant un applicateur, le projectile s'était planté dans une bouteille de sauce soja. On pouvait voir de la sauce glisser le long de l'objet et couler sur la ficelle pour goutter par terre, sinistrement.

– Vooi, c'est un jeu, imbécile ! répondit l'épéiste.

La mâchoire de Tsuna se décrocha. Un jeu ? Hibari et Xanxus furieux, UN JEU ?

– Ah, ok ! Et pourquoi Hibari est en jupe ?

– C'est un gage. Tu veux participer ? s'enquit le squale avec un demi sourire.

Le Dixième du nom ne pensait pas que sa mandibule pouvait tomber encore plus bas. Mais si.

– Bien sûr, c'est quoi le but ?

Squalo redevint brutalement sérieux.

– Le but est que le morveux et moi on puisse passer à la caisse. Ces deux-là vont nous envoyer leurs trucs mais il ne faut pas qu'on soit touchés. Il nous manquait quelqu'un pour leur renvoyer les projectiles. Va chercher une batte. Renforcée.

– Ça marche !

Yamamoto s'éloigna en direction du rayon sport et Tsuna se tourna vers le Varia, le souffle toujours coupé.

– Un commentaire à faire ? grogna l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

– Hiii ! Non ! sursauta Tsuna en croisant le regard de l'assassin qui semblait être d'humeur plutôt mauvaise.

Le petit brun remarqua que la boîte de pâtée pour chat dépassait du panier que tenait toujours le squale. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire Squalo au Japon avec une boîte de nourriture pour chat et une boîte de détachant dans son panier ? Toujours était-il que l'épéiste n'hésitait pas à manipuler les autres. Il aurait dû s'en douter, on ne devient pas chef (ni même second) de la Varia sans un minimum de subtilité : sinon, Levi aurait été second. Néanmoins, il pensait vraiment que l'homme était à 100% pour les stratégies directes, voire suicidaires. Après, il devait reconnaître que Squalo n'avait pas non plus le profil type de l'acheteur de Ronron pour chat. Et quelque part, dire à Yamamoto que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu était aussi une stratégie directe et un peu suicidaire. Pour Yamamoto.

Dans l'allée principale, la bataille faisait toujours rage. Les munitions restantes étaient équitablement réparties par type entre les deux adversaires, quand elles n'étaient pas explosées sur le sol. Hibari savait qu'il avait quelque chose collé dans le dos, mais Xanxus ne lui laissait pas l'opportunité de retirer l'objet qui ne devait pas être règlementaire.

– Juudaime ! vociféra quelqu'un dans le dos de Tsuna, le faisant sursauter.

– Gokudera !

L'italien semblait en bonne santé, bien qu'une étiquette « -50% » sur son col rappelait que les vêtements n'étaient pas à lui. Il tenait une raquette et semblait près à tout. Il jeta un regard neutre à Squalo et son panier avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son mentor.

– Cet imbécile m'a dit que vous vouliez passer à la caisse mais que Hibari et Xanxus vous en empêchaient.

– Ah, je pense que Xanxus ne va pas me laisser passer tranquillement, Gokudera, expliqua le Dixième d'une voix un peu hésitante.

– Maintenant qu'on est au complet, on va pouvoir y aller ! lança gaiement le sportif. Je protège Squalo et Gokudera protège Tsuna !

– Ça me va ! brailla aussitôt le fumeur avant que Sawada puisse ouvrir la bouche.

– On passe de l'autre côté pour être le plus loin possible, ordonna le Varia d'un ton ne souffrant aucune discussion. On y va !

Il hésita quelques secondes puis ajouta à mi-voix en direction de Yamamoto :

– Vise la tête. C'est 100 points.

Leur sortie fut remarquée. Xanxus se figea sur place, ses cicatrices devenant encore plus visibles. Hibari leur jeta un regard de tueur contrarié, ce qu'il devait sans doute être.

– B... Bonjour, lança Tsuna d'un ton faussement joyeux, comme s'il venait juste de croiser un voisin.

Xanxus sélectionna des protections avec une boîte-cadeau plus grosse. Squalo et Tsuna se tendirent, chacun étant convaincu d'être visé.

Hibari hésitait sur la cible trop d'herbivores et de carnivores pour lui tout seul sans ses tonfas.

L'objet lancé par le boss Varia partit à toute vitesse vers le visage de Tsuna, mais Gokudera était prêt et l'intercepta. Le fumeur sentit les fils de la raquette se plier sous la violence du choc, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de renvoyer l'objet détruire un présentoir de fards à paupières. Le rayon maquillage vacilla sur sa base.

Squalo et Tsuna étaient à cinq mètres des caisses. Hibari se décida sur sa cible.

– Hii ! couina le Decimo en sentant un paquet en carton lui frôler la tête.

Un trident détruisit la boîte avant qu'elle n'arrive sur son propriétaire.

– Ennuyeux, comme d'habitude, lança Mukuro d'un ton fatigué.

Plus que l'attaque, la présence du Millefiore devait être ce qui l'épuisait autant. Mais cinq autres sachets dédiés aux femmes lui arrivaient déjà dessus, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir à sa situation. L'un d'eux atterrit dans le chariot qui était déjà bien rempli, amenant une lueur agacée dans les yeux de l'illusionniste. Squalo ne se prit qu'une boîte en carton, lancée par son boss. Probablement un réflexe de Pavlov du tireur quand il le voyait.

– Hum ? Qui protège Mukuro ? interrogea Yamamoto qui n'avait pas beaucoup de travail à protéger Squalo, Xanxus s'acharnant sur Tsuna, et Hibari sur Mukuro.

Gokudera échoua à dévier un lancer double de boîtes protèges-slips plastifiés, lesquels avaient fini par glisser vers le chef Varia au cours de la bataille. Ce dernier était ravi d'avoir mis la main sur un objet potentiellement mortel.

– Aïe ! s'écria Tsuna, méchamment griffé au cou.

Le sang se mit à couler.

– Tsuna ! s'exclama Yamamoto, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

L'homme au cicatrices s'apprêta à réitérer le coup gagnant. Gokudera se tendit. Une lueur passa dans les yeux du tireur (tuer son rival avec des boîtes de protèges-slips ne devait pas être une idée trop déplaisante pour le Varia) qui lança. Les deux projectiles fusèrent vers le ventre du futur parrain. Gokudera plongea vers la droite. Prenant appui sur sa main, Xanxus donna un violent coup de pied dans l'un des items qui restaient sur le sol. Direction la tête de Sawada Tsunayoshi, à découvert, pour un test de solidité de la boîte crânienne d'un ex-futur parrain.

Délaissant Squalo qui s'approchait d'un Reborn déguisé en caissière, le baseballer plongea pour renvoyer la balle.

– Headshot ! grogna une voix grave de jeu vidéo dans la tête de Tsuna.

Xanxus allait avoir un beau bleu sur la mâchoire, voire même des dents cassées. Le futur parrain changea de couleur en mesurant l'exploit de son ami. Frapper Xanxus. Avec des protèges-slips. Est-ce qu'on pouvait se tirer vivant d'un truc pareil ? Squalo cacha tant bien que mal un sourire il savait que son élève irait loin. S'il survivait, bien sûr.

De son côté, Mukuro en était à quatre boîtes de protections, trois autres de tampons ainsi que six « objets unitaires plus ou moins identifiables » dans le chariot.

– Ah, Hibari-chan t'embête encore, Mukuro-kun ? intervint Byakuran en sortant du rayon magazine, déviant d'un geste négligent une boîte qui lui arrivait dessus.

Cette dernière vint s'encastrer dans le plafond, émettant un inquiétant bruit de tôles froissées.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe, sourit-il, faussement chaleureux.

Tsuna frissonna en sentant la froideur derrière la façade joviale. Ou alors c'était un mauvais pressentiment.

Le Millefiore sauta par dessus les caddy pour atterrir à quelques mètres des deux prisonniers. Aussitôt les projectiles changèrent de cible. Repoussant en riant les boîtes de tampons, il ramassa une boucle de sa corda di fiama et tira brutalement. Squalo cligna des yeux à ce moment là et perdit une partie du mouvement. Quand il les rouvrit, il ne put que les écarquiller.

– On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, lâcha enfin Mukuro, goguenard.

La corde s'était tendue et passait maintenant derrière les épaules et la tête des deux adversaires qui s'étaient rapprochés. Vraiment rapprochés. Tellement rapprochés, en fait, que Xanxus était maintenant sur Hibari, un genou entre ses cuisses, prenant appui sur le carrelage dans une veine tentative de résister à la pression de la corde. Les jointures de la main droite de Kyoya avaient blanchi, crispées sur un cylindre en plastique violet contenant des protèges-slips qui craqua dans un bruit sec nettement audible dans le silence ambiant. Tout le monde regardait le baiser improbable les yeux ronds, à l'exception de Byakuran qui souriait l'air de rien et de Mukuro, occupé à passer la caisse sans payer, une illusion de caissière faisant passer des articles inexistants au code-barre. Un témoin qui aurait surgi à ce moment là aurait compris la scène comme un homme plutôt costaud tentant d'abuser d'une collégienne sous les yeux ahuris de six personnes dont une (cosplayée en ange) semblant étrangement satisfaite du spectacle.

Du sang coula sur la joue d'Hibari, provenant de la lèvre de Xanxus qu'il essayait _littéralemen__t_ de mordre à mort. La tension de la corde se relâcha brutalement, et le Varia réussit à se dégager, le visage en sang. Le voyant tourner la tête, Squalo fit ce que tout subordonné d'un boss colérique, susceptible, vindicatif et plus fort que soi aurait fait. Se tournant vers le premier rayon venu, il choisit un objet au hasard et le mit dans son panier comme si de rien était. Sentant le regard de l'autre sur sa nuque, il en saisit un deuxième qu'il cala tant bien que mal dans le support,puis se dirigea vers la caisse sans oser regarder Xanxus.

Ce dernier, ses cicatrices bien visibles, jeta un regard furibond à son second qui ajoutait des couches pour adulte à ses achats d'un air concentré. Sawada Tsunayoshi faisait de même devant l'étalage des préservatifs, feignant de lire avec attention le dos d'une boîte de préservatifs fluorescents. Le baseballer regardait quant à lui sa batte, l'air de chercher un défaut dedans, ses joues en feu ne trompant personne. Quant à Gokduera, il se dirigeait vers Tsuna pour aider son précieux Juudaime dans ses achats. Un silence de mort s'installa.

Le dixième du nom osa se retourner pour mettre dans son chariot l'objet qu'il avait pris, et jeta un œil timide vers les deux hommes qui étaient attachés. Il croisa les pupilles rouges de Xanxus, celles bleu profond d'Hibari. Toutes quatre voulaient sa mort prochaine et douloureuse.

Il rejoignit son caddy sans plus oser les regarder, les images de son cauchemar de la nuit lui revenant en tête : Xanxus était prêtre dans une église de campagne et célébrait la messe. Lui-même était l'hostie que l'homme d'église allait casser en deux pour mettre dans la bouche d'un Hibari avide. Très prémonitoire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'hostie qui causait la messe, non ?

* * *

**Supermarché (n,m) :** Champs de bataille dont le relief peut-être difficile, notamment en cas de sortie. _Source : Superbi Squalo_. Zone maudite. _Source : Sawada Tsunayohi. _

**Tampon (n,m) :** Objet à usage féminin dont l'usage premier peut être détourné par des mains masculines dans un but marrant. _Source : Yamamoto Takeshi_. Objet bariolé pouvant être mortellement dangereux entre des mains de tueurs. _Source : Sawada Tsunayohi_. Objet approximativement de la taille d'une narine qui finira dans celles de l'alouette si jamais une protection m'est collée dans le dos. _Source : Rokudo Mukuro_

**Protection féminine (n, f) : **Sympathique objet féminin dont la couleur rappelle de loin le rayon chewing-gum. _Source : Byakuran_. Arme d'humiliation massive._ Source : Gokudera Hayato_


End file.
